Foreign Skin
by monkeywahl
Summary: E.N.D. Natsu falls for Lucy while he's masquerading as Natsu and gets jealous because the feelings she has are for the real Natsu and not him. [ftangstweek prompt #7: END/NaLu/Sexual content (but it's not too heavy)]


_ftangstweek prompt #7: END_

* * *

 _The looks she gives_

A glance that was only meant to be a _glance_ turned into an all out stare as Lucy kept her eyes fixated on Natsu from across the guildhall. Levy was talking to her about a job she recently went on with Jet and Droy, and while Lucy was listening at first, she was no longer. Natsu was dodging punches from Gray, hopping over occupied tables as the latter chased after him, curse words flying in all directions.

Gray was sneering and Natsu was laughing so carelessly that Lucy couldn't find the strength to tear her gaze away. He must have noticed, however, for Natsu's irises met Lucy's, locking on firmly. She widened her eyes ever so slightly and in that split second of distraction, Gray's fist collided with Natsu's jaw, sending him tumbling backwards with a grunt and falling to the wooden planks beneath his feet. Gray quickly stalked off, not caring to stick around and receive his payback blow.

Natsu still stared, smiling sheepishly while cupping his abused skin. Lucy's features quickly relaxed, though her eyebrows pinched together sympathetically. A gentle, loving smile touched her mouth and lifted her lips then, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. Levy nudged Lucy's forearm and she snapped back to the conversation she had abandoned for the moment. Levy leaned forward, catching her friend's attention once more.

"Are you even listening, Lu-chan?!"

"Ahh.. yes! I am! I'm sorry, but what were you saying?"

Lucy snuck one last glance at Natsu and huffed a breath of laughter as he got to his feet and ran after Gray before she focused completely on Levy.

 _The way she speaks my name_

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned, her palms flat against said man's chest. Lucy was riding him, her hot breath peppering the air as she took him whole again and again. Her fingers curled and outstretched themselves as she bounced on his length, throwing her head back as yet another moan burst past her lips. Natsu's head was lolled against her white pillow, eyes half-lidded and teeth clenched as he stared at her breasts in her thin pink tank top. A strap slid down her shoulder and she made no attempt at fixing it, just continued to fuck herself on his cock.

His eyes trailed up her body and landed on the marks his teeth and suckles had left, some a deep shade of purple. There were bite marks on her cleavage and a few on her collarbone, and Natsu couldn't help but to look smugly at what he'd done to her pale skin with a languid lick of his bottom lip. There was a bruise that had yet to heal on the column of her neck from a few days ago, near her earlobe, and Natsu's eyes lingered on that one the longest.

Natsu's hands rested on Lucy's hips and he helped guide her when she became sloppy. He could tell she was becoming tired and her thighs were probably aching, but she insisted to lead tonight and under no circumstance was he to take over as he usually would.

That didn't mean that he couldn't _help_ her.

He quickly slammed into her as she lifted up on her knees. She released a breathless " _yes_ " that insisted for the action to be repeated.

Lucy's fingertips glided over Natsu's stomach muscles as she eyed them hungrily through lust-hazed eyes. Her hair was bouncing on her shoulders and swiping against the middle of her back and she couldn't help herself from dragging her nails down his skin roughly. "Natsu," she called once more, neither a question nor a command, neither a statement nor a beg. His name was a promise that remained in the air and he nodded, taking her right hand in his own. He brought it to his lips and kissed her pink tattoo, closing his eyes as he shoved breaths from his nostrils.

 _And her exclusive smile_

Natsu watched as Lucy ran over to him, calling his name to grab his attention while a piece of paper flopped in her raised hand. "Here! Look at this," she directed once she was close enough to him to pass the request to him, huffing slightly from her quick run across the guild. "It's a job about capturing this monster that's been tormenting some villagers. I thought that you and Happy and I could do it? Unless you've already got a job to do, that is."

Natsu took the request from between his fingers and shook his head, grinning. "Sounds good, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. It was so intoxicating and addicting and bright―so, so bright. He was the only one who knew it so well.

"Great!"

 _They're for **HIM**_

Lucy was sparring Juvia and Natsu was passing by, though his focus followed Lucy as she wiped sweat from her temple and ran the same hand through her damp golden hair that swung softly in the breeze. She paused, and probably told the water mage she'd be back, then she went to grab her water bottle. She screwed off the top, putting the opening to her dry lips. She gulped the liquid down with haste, and Natsu's eyes followed the water that dribbled down her chin and dripped into her cleavage glistening with perspiration.

She was drinking too quickly and she choked; her eyes widened and she brought the bottle away from her lips to begin coughing in an impulsive attempt to rid her lungs of the water. Natsu didn't attempt to help her because Juvia ran to her side and patted her back, and after a few moments of hacking and clutching her stomach, Lucy wiped the few tears from her eyes and exhaled shakily, nodding as a thanks to Juvia. Lucy noticed Natsu's presence and her eyes darted over to him, eyebrows raised while her chest continued to heave faintly. She laughed as a few coughs still wracked her body―the tightness in her throat refusing to subside―and furrowed her brows as pain persistently ricocheted around her chest.

Lucy waved and Natsu shook his head, chuckling, "Be careful."

"I'll try," she responded, winking.

 _And I hate it_

Natsu and Lucy were kissing vehemently in front of Natsu's door to his and Happy's home and Natsu was fumbling with the door knob; he couldn't seem to hold onto it long enough to twist it. His insatiable hands had a mind of their own and they grasped at Lucy's soft skin: her waist, her neck, cheeks, butt, thighs. It was a hot day and their skin was plastered with sweat but it didn't matter; he wanted her on his lap, moaning his name, her love for him whispered against the shell of his ear.

E.N.D. could never get enough of it.

Lucy noticed his troubles and grabbed the handle of the door and twisted, forcing Natsu back so he pushed the door open. They stumbled inside, legs entangling and they nearly fell to the ground but Natsu steadied himself and was able to hold them up. Lucy's right hand found Natsu's crotch and she ground the heel of her palm against it, sloppily mashing her lips on his. Finally, after a few seconds of nose squishing and lip nipping, the back of Natsu's knees found his sofa and they bent to the object's will. As he fell, Lucy was right there with him, straddling him, both hands cradling his jaw as their tongues met.

Natsu's hands were grasping at her waist and he rocked her hips against himself as he matched the rubs with small thrusts. His brows were furrowed and groans slipped into Lucy's mouth, but she swallowed them greedily. She was sliding her tongue over his like he was the tastiest treat, running it over his sharp canines, sliding her hands into his hair. Her pinkies brushed the flushed skin of his ears and Natsu jerked his pelvis upwards, meeting Lucy's clothed wetness with his bulge. She was throbbing and he was scorching, and Lucy pulled away with a sharp hiss, panting.

When she slid down his body to kneel before him and spread his knees apart, all Natsu could do was stare.

 _I absolutely hate it_

On the train back from a mission, Natsu tried his best to keep his dinner in the pit of his stomach. Happy was curled up in his lap, sleeping away without a single care in the world. Erza and Gray were chatting idly about how the mission went and what they want to do once they return to the guild, and Lucy was sitting across from him, head leaned up against the window, eyes closed as she was also in slumber. Her lips were slightly parted and she mumbled something, but Natsu was too dizzy to focus on her lips to read them. The train hit a bumpy patch and Lucy's head bounced off the window to collide with the glass again, but she didn't wake up. Natsu stifled a laugh, even though the sudden shake plucked a string within his belly that made him feel as if he could puke any second. Her slim blonde brows furrowed and she made herself comfortable again, making little grumbles until his name slipped past her lips.

" _Natsu_ ," she whispered, her features relaxing in blissful content.

 _Because I want them_

Blood slid down the length of Lucy's forearm and she shivered from the feeling. She was panting and exhausted, and rough heaves of breath fell from and scraped against the back of her throat in a rapid succession. Her lip was busted and there was a shallow cut that ran across her cheek. A deep gash cut open her upper left arm and her right hand clutched it in a futile attempt to stop the flow of crimson. She grasped Scorpio's key in-between her fingers and cursed when her blood licked the handle and dribbled over her fingernails.

Shit, she was losing a lot of blood; but the others didn't catch up yet; they'd be there soon. She just had to hold off her opponent for a little while longer.

Just a little longer.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion!"

She now had two Celestial Spirits by her side: Taurus and Scorpio.

Taurus was about as beaten up as she was, if not a little more. Her energy was wearing thin and she didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep two gates open in her condition. Her enemy was very strong. She had underestimated him―such a foolish, _foolish_ mistake. She _knew_ better.

Just a little longer.

The man before her attacked once more, sending daggers at a speed she found impossible in her direction before disappearing. Scorpio deflected the blades with his sand and Lucy kept a sharp eye for where he would turn up next. She turned around a moment too late, however the fist that collided with her gut payed no heed to her delay. She staggered backwards, eyes wide as the blow stirred her insides, causing her to double over and heave. As soon as he hit, he was gone once more, leaving the Celestial Spirits on guard and Lucy spilling the contents of her stomach.

He returned in a blink of an eye and attacked Lucy again before she had a chance to recover. The foe's calf came down with a bone-crushing force and made contact with her back, sending her to the ground. Blood flew from her mouth and dirt filled her wound, adding an agonizing sting to her body's throbbing. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs so she gasped for air, tears disobediently filling her eyes and blurring her vision. She lifted her head in time to catch a glimpse of Taurus being impaled and disappearing, leaving behind golden dust in his wake.

Lucy propped herself up by her palms and then knelt, still trying to catch her breath. Her mouth mirrored a fish's when it was out of water. Scorpio stood in front of her now, yelling something, but she couldn't hear him. A deafening pounding thumped in her ears and her hands trembled as she leaned forwards and pushed herself up, coming to a stand. She staggered and blood dripped from her mouth while her vision danced around in swaying motions.

"Just a little.. longer," she rasped out, heart racing with apprehension, so much adrenaline flowing through her veins she was sure it was all she was made of. Her chest felt tight and she was nauseous, and there was nothing more she wanted to do than rest, but she needed to help Scorpio. She couldn't allow him to fight alone.

Lucy went for Loki's key (because she told herself she _could_ and _would_ handle the strain) and was going to summon him, but before her fingertips could brush against the golden, her enemy blew through Scorpio and went after her. Again, she didn't have any time to react or even yell out her spirit's name before he thrust one of his knives through her shoulder, vanishing from her sight once again.

She was knocked off balance and a high-pitched groan left her lips. She then looked down at the handle that protruded from her body, blade buried deep within her flesh. She swallowed thickly, throat laced with saliva and a thick metallic substance she had become too familiar with, and wrapped her hand around the dagger. Lucy attempted to pull it out but as soon as it budged, the adrenaline inside her seemed to vanish to be replaced with a stomach-churning jolt that seemed to rock her bones out of place.

Another blade was launched into her lower back, the tip of the steel exiting through her stomach. Lucy's vision blackened and gravity finally won their uphill battle, causing her to fall as numbness overtook her being. Her eyes were open, yet she couldn't see. Her body felt like a sack of bricks, seemingly speeding up her descent. But she didn't make it to the ground.

A wheeze was bumped past her lips as she landed in what she presumed were arms. She coughed roughly, forcing herself to look to her holder, training her eyes on the person, trying to focus on their face. She couldn't, but Lucy knew that pink head of hair like the back of her hand.

"Oh... hey. You made it." She smiled weakly, displaying the blood that lined her teeth. Natsu unintentionally pressed the weapon further into her back, forcing a shrill moan of discomfort from her mouth. He mumbled an apology, brows furrowed worriedly and lips parted as he silently took in her appearance. Her face was blanched and her skin was cold, and her clothes were ripped and stained crimson, barely holding on in some places.

Rage bubbled within Natsu like a steadily growing flame―except this was in no way, shape or form steady. It was like fire meeting gasoline: immediately raging and burning with an intensity Natsu was afraid he wouldn't be able to contain for much longer.

He carefully handed Lucy to Erza, ordering, "Get her back to Wendy as fast as you can." His eyes, blacker than Erza had ever seen, never left his newfound enemy. It was like Natsu was a predator and the man was his prey, and the dangerous glint in Natsu's irises told Erza he wasn't going to let him leave alive.

Before Lucy was completely out of reach from the slayer, she outstretched her arm and held his hand, squeezing faintly, before allowing her consciousness to fade as she was quickly taken away.

The blonde's touch lingered long after Natsu's vengeful knuckles were throbbing and splattered with blood.

 _to be for **ME**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I got inspiration for this from _yaushie_ 's post and _little-dragneel_ 's idea about "E.N.D. Natsu falling for Lucy while he's masquerading as Natsu and gets jealous because the feelings she has are for the real Natsu and not him." The links are up on my profile!

And I know this wasn't very angst-y―but whatevs.

I would really appreciate it if you left me a review! Thanks for reading!

(I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, or the original idea.)


End file.
